


Sunshine

by Murkkuri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Yaoi, markchan, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murkkuri/pseuds/Murkkuri
Summary: Mark just wants his sunshine to smile again





	Sunshine

Mark stood with all the hyungs outside Donghyuck’s and his shared room, the door was locked shut and they could hear cries and sniffles coming from the other side of the door. Everyone wore concerned expressions on their faces as they all tried to convince Donghyuck to open the door. 

“Donghyuck-ah, please open the door.” Taeyong asked, almost begged the young boy, it hurt him to see and hear the sunshine of the group break down with him not being able to protect the boy.

“G-go away hyungs!” Donghyuck’s muffled voice cried out, Mark swore he could feel a crack forming in his heart hearing the younger boys voice so broken.

“Donghyuckie, please let us in.” Taeil stood right by the door. it was quiet for a few seconds as they heard shuffling from inside the room.

“Only Taeil hyung and Doyoung hyung can come in.” Donghyuck’s voice was now right behind the door quiet and horse, Mark looked towards Taeyong feeling his heart plummet into stomach as Doyoung and Taeil looked towards everyone before Taeyong nodded, stepping back to let the two boys stand in front of the door.

“Okay Hyuckie, it’s just Taeil and me coming inside okay?” Doyoung’s melodic voice spoke out. There was silence from the other side before they heard the doorknob unlock and the door opening the smallest space. 

All Mark could see was Donghyuck’s head facing downwards covered in a blanket as he let Doyoung and Taeil inside the room before locking the door again. Another crack formed in Mark’s heart.

 

As soon as Donghyuck locked the door Doyoung immediately pulled the maknae into his arms and as soon as he did the younger immediately started bawling again. Doyoung immediately started stroking the youngers hair telling him to let it all out while Taeil rubbed his back trying to soothe the youngest.

“We are sorry Donghyuckie, hyungs are sorry we can’t protect you.” Taeil said as the youngest continued to cry his heart out, both elders looked at the boy in their arms, the usual brightest and happiest member, the sunshine in the group was broken. Letting out loud cries with snot and tears both running down his face Donghyuck gripped onto Doyoung for his life burying his face into Doyoung’s hoodie. 

The elder boys slowly moved Donghyuck to the bed, cuddling the boy in between them as they let him cry trying to sooth him. Everyone in Nct knew of Donghyuck’s state, there were little to no secrets in between the members and as soon as the rumours spread, Donghyuck’s strong mentality broke. 

The members were aware that Donghyuck had major insecurities, they knew he needed more love, but with their busy schedules there was only so much they could do and Donghyuck always tried to show his happiest smile for them. He always felt like a burden to them and to the image of Nct, he always tried his best with a smile but now he couldn’t smile anymore. He was tired and beat down from all the anti’s and the rumours they created.

After an hour of hard crying Donghyuck let out quiet sobs and sniffles before tiring himself out and falling asleep. Donghyuck fell asleep with his head on Doyoung’s chest and with Taeil spooning him from behind brushing his fingers through the youngers hair.

“Doyoung I think you are going to have to stay here tonight.” Taeil whispered while looking fondly at the youngest member, Donghyuck’s eyelids were puffy and red, tears still clinging onto his lashes.

“It’s okay hyung. You should go talk to everyone else and let Mark in, he is probably worried to death.” Doyoung whispered back. Taeil nodded before slowly getting up and leaving the room as quietly as possible. As soon as Taeil walked into the living room he was bombarded with questions.

“One question at a time please!” Taeil whisper shouted making all the boys shut up.

“How is Donghyuck? Is he okay?” Mark asked first, it was evident he was the most worried out of everyone, his best friend suddenly bursting out into tears and he couldn’t help as he was shut out. 

“He is calm now Mark-ah. He fell asleep after crying, he didn’t say anything he just cried.” Taeil replied, he saw Mark’s shoulders deflate.

“We should just wait until his comfortable with talking to us, we can’t force him to talk to us but until he does we should just be there for him. Donghyuck doesn’t deserve any of this.” Taeyong announced, everyone nodded their head before quietly heading towards their rooms.

Mark slowly entered his room to see Donghyuck curled next to Doyoung, his head resting on Doyoung’s chest while Doyoung combed his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair.  
“Hey hyung.” Mark whispered approaching Donghyuck’s bed. He could see how swollen Donghyuck’s eyes were, and even in sleep the younger still looked tired.

“I think I have to stay here tonight, don’t think I could move even if I wanted to.” Doyoung gave a gentle smile and Mark smiled back. He quickly took one last glance at Donghyuck before climbing into his own bed. 

 

Everyone hoped that by the next day Donghyuck would feel better before they arrived to the airport, that his smile would return but the youngest barely spoke a word. He kept to himself bundled in clothes, his head constantly facing downwards hiding his face from the flashes of the camera.

“Donghyuckie…” Mark hesitantly grabbed the youngest hand when they were seated on the plane, Donghyuck looked up at the elder his face covered in a black face mask, hat pulled down as far as possible.

“Yes hyung?” Donghyuck’s quiet voice came out before looking back down.

Mark couldn’t think of anything to say. He wanted to comfort the younger and see him smile again as soon as possible. “Are you feeling better?” 

“Yeah im fine hyung. Don’t worry about me.” Donghyuck replied looking away. Mark knew he was lying, after all he knew Donghyuck best, he squeezed Donghyuck’s hand hoping to offer some comfort. He felt Donghyuck’s squeeze his hand lightly back.

“I’ll always worry about you Hyuckie.” Mark said lightly bumping his elbow into him. Donghyuck looked at the elder boy watching pink flush Mark’s cheeks.

Donghyuck looked down fidgeting with the end of his jacket before asking hesitantly “really?”

“Yeah. Don’t tell the dream kids this but you’re my favourite.” Mark said whispering into the youngers ear with a small playful smile. Mark saw Donghyuck’s cheeks raise slightly showing the younger was smiling beneath his mask. 

“Of course. How can I not be your favourite?” Donghyuck replied a small shy smile adorning his beautiful features, Mark felt his heart squeeze.

“I change my mind Jisung is my favourite.” Mark playfully said making Donghyuck roll his eyes and scoff.

“the maknae on top got nothing on me.” Donghyuck replied sassily making Mark laugh happily seeing his best friend being back to normal.

“sure sure.” Mark smiled as the plane took off to LA. 

 

Donghyuck wasn’t completely back to normal yet, a few weeks had passed and Mark could see his smile was returning but he also knew that sometimes that smile was fake. He could see at night when the younger would clutch onto his phone and read negative comments with tears in his eyes, he could see how the younger was desperately trying to improve his already amazing vocals, dancing and was crash dieting and it broke Marks heart. 

The only thing Mark could do was hold the younger at night when he cried, tell him that Donghyuck was perfect and in Mark’s eyes he is perfect. 

“Thank you for always being here for me hyung.” Donghyuck spoke quietly into his chest one night as they cuddled while watching a movie on Mark’s laptop.  
“I’ll always be here for you Hyuck.” Mark replied kissing his forehead and running his hands through his hair.

“really hyung?” Donghyuck looked up into Mark’s brown eyes staring deeply to see any lies within that sentence.

“I promise Hyuck I’ll always be here for you, I love you. How could I not be by your side?” Mark bumped his forehead against Donghyuck’s whilst looking into the youngers eyes.  
He could see pink rise upon the his cheeks as Donghyuck looked downwards. 

“You could find someone better than me.” Donghyuck mumbled as Mark wrapped his arms around the youngers waist.

“You’re my sunshine Hyuckkie. No one could ever replace you in my heart.” Mark felt his cheeks heat up as he confessed but it was worth it when Donghyuck looked into his eyes again and gave him a timid smile that made Mark want to cuddle the younger boy and smother him with kisses.

“Does this mean we are boyfriends now?” Donghyuck asked blushing harder, the tips of his ear going red.

“I just confessed you are the sunshine in my life. If we aren’t boyfriends now I’m going to go cry Hyuck.” Mark jokingly said rolling onto the boy making him squeal and giggle from underneath him.

“okay okay I got it boyfriend.” Donghyuck beamed at him, the smile making Mark’s heart flutter.

Mark bent down pecking Donghyuck quickly before smiling back at him, “damn right I’m your boyfriend sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my pearlie hope you feel better ❤
> 
> Also posted on my AFF acc at Suprolive


End file.
